high school life, start?
by lifina
Summary: there's a letter from reborn. and you know what the contents? The vongola tenth fagmilia must entered the high school that Reborn choose. THE HIGH SCHOOL FOR THE MAFIA TO STUDY... so, how will tsuna and co go through their high school life? *sorry bad in summary..and first fanfict*
1. Prolouge

**Thank you so much for xXGemini13Xx to willing to bemy Beta Reader..hehe even though it's not official ne~~ But.. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~~~**

* * *

PROLOGUE

The Tenth Vongola fagmilia had already gathered in Tsunayoshi Sawada's Living Room a.k.a Vongola Decimo. Even the feared Namimori prefect and Tsuna's Mist Guardian. Mukuro and Hibari was there.

And the two are not fighting AT ALL. Because the last time I checked if the two were within a 50 mile radius they would engage in a death match, that could destroy anything in their path. But instead they stood there expressions neutral, well ocasional death glares throwing at each other. Would be considered VERY normal.

"So, who's going to read it?" Gokudera asked finally breaking the silence in the room.

"Just read it, herbivore" the prefect commanded as he stood by the window.

"Kufufu~, why dont you read it damn skylark?" Mukuro taunted at the prefect. That was now oozing a murderous aura around him. His tonfa's were already positioned in a fighting stance.

Tsuna knowing that things would get very UGLY, He convinced Gokudera to read the paper. Which in return was replied with the usual,

"Of course Juudaime!"

To the Tenth Vongola Famiglia

How was your day?

All of you are finally high schoolers now. As you may know, I was ordered by a client to go on a mission that make take years to finish. And because of that, I have decided to send you to a private High School called Milli M. that is famous world wide. In there you may find important people that had once been there. But actually this is where young and old are trained to be true mafiosos. Since I cant train Dame-Tsuna and guide his famiglia. Enrolling you there would be killing two birds with one stone.

I know that you may have already been accepted to other school's. But dont worry, the Vongola has already taken care of that. You will enter in the second semester thogh you may miss some lessons because of it. I expect you to be on top or else when I come back I will make you experience hell.

P.S: Don't dare to escape either, if you do I will personally shoot you in the head (specifically Dame-Tsuna)

Sincerely,

Reborn

After reading the letter no spoke nor moved, heck they werent even breathing! After a period of seconds Tsuna surpressed the idiocy that contained his brain, and managed to scream,

"REBOOOOOOORNNNNNNNNN!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Uwah! I'm so sorry for the late update minna! My computer was broken last week, haha.. this computer is so old, maybe I will buy a new one?**

**Mukuro : kfufufu like you have the money to do so, my dear creator**

**Lifina : uwah! so mean~~ and I'm not your creator PINEAPPLE...I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn this manga was owned by Akira Amano**

**Oh and thank you for all of your reviews minna! I'm really glad there was someone so kind to review this story~~ I will try harder to update this story faster, and this is already fixed by my beta xXGemini 13Xx , Thank you ne~~**

* * *

**Thank you so much for xXGemini13Xx to willing to bemy Beta Reader..hehe even though it's not official ne~~ But.. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~~~**

* * *

Chapter 1 : A (very) rougholy method

Tsuna frowned deeply when he finally got a picture of Mili.M high school. After yesterday commotion, he searched in the internet of what Mili.M high school was, and he heard many opinions regarding about it from many people.

Others gave him good opinions, but when he asked someone within mafia fagmilia, they just went silent and said "...good luck, kid."

The remark wasnt very comforting at all. Which means that school wasn't a good news. Because of Reborn's lessons - torture, to be exact he learned a thing or two about analyzing his situations and he reached a conclusion.

That Mili.M high school was famous for creating famous people in business, political and entertainment world. One thing for sure, if you entered this high school, you will have no worries of something like unemployment and will be blessed by good fortune and wealth. Well, at least that was the civilians see on their side. But on the other side, this school was infamous for training the children of mafia. Of course, this side was a secret to the civilians.

That was the conclusion that Tsuna could only make now. 'As if I will go to that school without force' Tsuna thought as he packed his stuff to escape. But, in reality wasn't that easy to do. As he packed his stuff, he heard a bell rang. The bell was countinuosly ringing, with no intent of stopping. Because no one will open the door, he then stood up lazily and intended to see who it was at this time. He then looked at the clock that displayed 6:15 in the morning.

He opened his room's door, and can't hear or see anything the commotion that Lambo usually made. Today was really a rare situation in his house. There was no one at all, except him in his house. His mother - Nana - , Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin were going to Italy because a lucky lottery prize she got yesterday. 'I doubt it was an ordinary lottery-it must be something that connected to Reborn' he thought in silence . But because his mother's reaction, he can't do anything at all.

" Ah, Tsu-kun. You know, I won a lottery in the supermarket yesterday" Nana said excitedlywith a smile on her face "And you know the prize what, Tsu-kun?" she asked and Tsuna can see her mother was very excited "A trip to Italy for four people in a week!" she said as she showed three tickets in her hands.

"Unfortunately, Tsu-kun, the other three tickets were just for the children that aged 7 and 11 years old" She continued "So, do you mind staying alone, Tsu-kun?" she asked worriedly, so Tsuna just nodded in responded "Ah...thank you Tsu-kun" she then put the tickets on the desk, so Tsuna can looked at the tickets clearly. But, then his eyes were looked so surprised, no, to be exact frightened. He can saw clearly the Vongola coorporation's printed in the coner of the tickets.

"Oh yeah Tsu-kun, I heard that Reborn-san transfered you to Mili.M high?" she asked as she ordered Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin to pack their stuff. Tsuna went silent as his eyes still looked at the tickets, his mind was trying to control his sanity. "Then..I'll be so lonely, I heard every students in Mili.M high was staying in the dorm untill a semester ends right?" she asked as Tsuna's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets.

"Kaa-san, what did you say?" Tsuna asked as he still trying to control his sanity.

"Hm? You didn't know Tsu-kun? Mili.M school is a boarding school...and I heard you can't leave the school untill the end of the semester"she said as she packed her things.

"When will you go to Italy, kaa-san?" Tsuna asked as he swallowed his own saliva. If what he guessed was true...she will go to..

"Tomorrow" Nana said, as she maked Tsuna's guessed was true. Then he looked at Tsuna, who was froze up. "Hmm.. If I remembered corectly, the day after tomorrow is the first day you will start your study at Mili.M high right?" she then smiled happily, even thought Tsuna was still frozen up and didn't answer anything "Ah...isn't it a good thing Tsu-kun? You won't be lonely then. Even thought Mama was the one who will be lonely when we were home though"

"It isn't a good thing, kaa-san" he said as he climbed down the stairs and still can hear the bell rang continously, making him annoyed. The bell became louder, so he ran and opened the door.

"How can I help - "

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-sama" The man in the black suit, who was standing in front of the door greeted Tsuna. "We've come to pick you up" he said as he ordered 5 other men in black suits to come break through. But before Tsuna can protest, the man in front of him sprayed something to Tsuna that made him sleepy.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-sama" he said "Reborn-san's ordered was to come to pick you up with a rough method" he then catched Tsuna's body that started to fall. Tsuna looked at the man blurry, and smiled painfully.

"Damn you, Reborn" he murmured as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hahaha this is it...Hope you enjoy this~~ **

**And this is my special thanks for : The reviewers of this stories! *I LOVE YOU MINNA!***

** MY beta (Even though it's not an official) xXGemini13Xx uwaah!*Love at first sight*haha**

**And one more thing I'm sorry for my late updated again~~ I'm so busy with my studies... GOMEN NASAI MINNA!**

**so, one more time.. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Yoroshiku.. Part 1

There was no light, he was just drowning and drowning. The thing that strange the most, he still can breath under the water. But, that wasn't what he has in mind.

_'Ah...am I dead?'_ he thought.

"No, you are not dead Tsuna-kun" a soft, girly voice suddenly came. He blinked his eyes, and saw a light that was coming at him. The light was getting nearer and he recognised the person inside the light. It was a girl that looked like no more than 16. She has a light brown warmed eyes and long hair. From his point of view, she really looked like an angel.

_'AH...What a fortunate person am I, to see Kyoko even in my afterlife'_ he thought _'Is this a present from you because I endured all of your trial, Kami-sama?'_

He then looked again at the light, that was getting nearer . But what he saw this time wasn't Kyokyo. Instead he saw a baby that looked like no more than 4 years old. He wears a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He has black eyes and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. Then he pointed a gun at Tsuna.

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna, or I will make your body with some holes"

_'Ah...do you hate me Kami-sama?_ to give me a dream of my sadist tutor even in the afterlife...What have I done wrong to deserve this kind of punishment?'

The light was getting more near. And he almost heard a 'click' from the pistol.

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna, or I am the one who will give you the punishment instead that Kami-sama you are talking about"

Tsuna then silinced, as the light was just a few metres ahead of him.

"..5" Reborn said

"4" he whispered

"3" he murmured

"2"

Reborn smirked, as Tsuna already felt he has some sweats on his body even under the water.

"..on.."

"HIEEEEEE! I got it REBORN! I WOKE UP!" Tsuna shouted and maked a stance that was ready to run. But wasn't able, to because someone already called him.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera said and looked at Tsuna from below his foot. Tsuna then stared at him, and looked around him. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro, even Hibari were here and stared at him. He then looked at the man who was the only one that sitting on the chair and the only the one he didn't recognised. In front of him was a brown table with a cream tablecloth. On the table there was a nameplate, it said 'pr..prin..principal?' he read it and blinked. Tsuna then looked around again. He was in some room, with a gold marble wall, four cupboards filled with many trophies, two square tables, and four cream sofas. The floor was covered by a brown thick carpet.

"HIEEE!?Where am I?"

* * *

Somewhere in Italy

**_Bang_**

A gunshot can be heard from a baby that just looked no more than 4 years old. He wears a black fedora and a lizard can be seen to attach to his black fedora.

_"You looked so eager this morning Reborn. What happened?"_ someone said from his earphone on his right ear. He can heard his voice clearly, but he just looked up to the clear blue sky.

"That Dame student of mine seem already wanted one of my bullets" He whispered with a smirked on his face.

_"What?"_

"Just a small lion passed by" He smiled and moved forward.

_"Huh?"_

* * *

**Meanwhile Mili.M principal's room**

"HIIIEEEKK!" Tsuna shrieked as he felt shivered runs down his body. His storm guardian asked him what happened, but he just silenced as he looked at the hot sun of the summer.

"The sun on summer is so ho Gokudera-san" Tsuna replied, maked Gokudera's blinked his eyes for a second.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it'll probably kill me in just two years" Tsuna said again then he looked at Gokudera who still seemed can't understand his words, and blinked his eyes several times.

"Pardon Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked again, confused of what his beloved boos said. He looked at him with curiosity, but what he got was the chuckled of his boss himself.

"No, just forget it" Tsuna said as he suddenly saw a flash or his demon tutor - His tortur - I meand tutored - maked him shudder. _'I'll be dead in just two years from now... So young'_ He thought as he sighed at his own mind.

"If you say so, Jyuudaime" Gokudera said with his disapppointed face and voice.

* * *

**In the class 3-A of Mili.M high**

"Big news! Big news! Big news everyone!" The black spicky haired boy shouted in front of the door with a lot of sweat on his face.

"What wrong Fuku-kun?" One of his classmate in the class asked his as she stared with everyone in the room at him.

The spicky haired boy just grinned "There is bad news and good news. What do you want first?" He asked as he looked at all of his classmates in the room.

"Good news" All of them said it together. Fuku the grinned again.

"The good news is, there will be transfer student in this class" He said. '_I heard some classes will have it too, well never mind that'_ he thought then looked at the faces of his clasmates. Surprised, Happy, Curious, all of them written on their faces. Well you wanted to asked Why? The aswer was simple, it's because this school rarely got any transfer students, what do you expected of the mafia's high school afterall?

He then looked again at his classmates. Some already started to gossip and already debated a beautifull girl or handsome boy the new face they will have._ 'Though I swear all of the excitement all of you have will gone to ashes if you knew who the transfer student was'_ Fuku thought.

"The bad news?" The girl that seated on the left corner asked him with curiosity. She asked with a loud voice maked everyone looked at The spiky boy again.

"The bad news is" He said "The transfer student is Hibari Kyoya" He continued and looked that some of his classmates were already had some sweats on their faces. Well, this was Hibari Kyoya that we were talking about afterall.

"Y..ou..me...an..tha..t..vongo..la.. cloud...guardian!? Th-That Hi-Hibari Kyoya!?" One of his classmate finally found his composure back even though still shuttering becaus of the huge shock.

Fuku just silenced and maked him -no- the whole class shouted crazy. This is Hibari Kyoya we are talking about. The infamous cloud guardian of Vongola Decimo, who claimed to be the strongest guardian in the world. There were so much gossips about him. Such as defeated 951 mafias alone just because they disturbed his sleep, defeated all of the mafias that called him Kyoya and send them to the hospital in coma stated, and etc. But all of the ending of the rumors were always the same, his opponents that dared to stand in front of him will remained in the hospital, or in coma stated to worse.

"Th-The skylark of Vongola!?"

"UWAAH!" Fuku shrieked as he heard that name " Don't ever say that name loud! If you do I can't guarentee your live!"

The boy who said that shaked his head "I..I..me..mean.." he stuttered and pointed his finger at Fuku..NO.

Fuku has just realised that was a shadow in front of him from behind. It means the was someone stood behind him. _'D..don't t-t-tell me'_ he thought as he looked at that 'someone' behind him. **'Someone'** that already has his tonfas in front of his chest, **'someone'** that already glared at him with his black eyes, **'someone'** that has a strange hibird on his head, **'someone'** that smirked at him untill he shivered.

"For talking behind my back I will bite all of you to death" he finally said the words that everyone didn't want to hear the most.

"HIEEEKKK!" Fuku- No - everyone in the class shrieked.

* * *

**Mili.M Principal's room**

"huh?" Tsuna looked around at the room "Where's Hibari-san? Didn't he's here just a minute ago?" he asked as he still looked around followed by his guardians.

"Teme...How dare he make Jyuudaime worried?" Gokudera said as he already hade 10 dynamites in his hands.

"Maa...maa.. Calm down. It is Hibari-san that we are talking about. Haha" The tanned skin and black haired man said as he laughed with his cheerful smiled.

"Che"

"Kfufufu...right, It is skylark that we are talking about" Mukuro said "Maybe he is already bite 'someone' to death at this time"

Tsuna sweetdropped.

"Nah...Hibari-san won't bite 'someone' to death without a reason Mukuro-san" Tsuna ensured himself.

"Kfufufu, even it is a really small reason, Vongola?"

Mukuro smirked.

"Y-yeah" Tsuna stuttered

"Kfufufu, Are you sure? You are stuttering Vongola"

Mukuro grinned evily.

"I-I'm not!"

"Look her..."

"JUST STOP YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD!" Gokudera said as he already in front of Tsuna. "DON"T EVER TRY TO MAKE JYUUDAIME MORE WORRIED!"

"Kfufufu it seemed there is a silver dog that barking already"

"TEME.."

"St-Stop it Gokudera-san. The room will blow if you throw those dynamites"

"Che. You escaped your death because Jyuudaime want it"

"Kfufufu, Said the one that escaped his death"

"YOU.."

"Maa..maa, Didn't Tsuna already said to calm down Gokudera?"

"Che. I know you Baseball Freak"

"..."

Silinced.

_'Finally, everyone semmed to calming down'_ Tsuna thought. He looked at Gokudera who gretted his teeth, Mukuro who's still had his evily smirked, Yamaoto who still seemed tried to calming the astmospher down with his cheerfull attitude, and Chrome who's still silinced from the started. _'Now that's just left Hibari-san'_ he thought as he looked at the window.

"Hibari-san won't do anything" He muttered to himself. "Hibari-san won't do anything" He whispered as he looked at the window "Hibari-san won't do..."

**BOOOOOMMMM!**

The scenery of some building and classrooms that he looked already looked like ruined with some shrieked of some boys and girls.

"HIBARI-SAN WILL DESTROY ANYTHING!" Tsuna shouted as he looked at the windows in the front buildings already shattered.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for everyone who read the preview in the previous chapter. But I decided it's too long for that chapter to be contained in just one chapter. So I decided to divided it. Part to part that's it. And one more time Sorry Minna-san~~_


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

**uwahhh! my late update again! Sorry ne~~ I have so many exams last week so please forgive me for this!**

**And so,... *TADA* new chapter...Lambo finally appeared! and Tsuna finally entered his classroom!**

**Oh and thank you for xXGemini13Xx to be my Beta as the other chapters already fixed... and for the the reviewers and everyone that follows and favorites this story...UWAHH!I LOVE YOU ALL! and soory if there were many wrong grammars and spells... but please enjoy this ne~~**

* * *

Yoroshiku – part 2-

**BooooomMM!**

Another explosion can be seen again. Another broken shattered windows were moved in a row. The scream of the boys and girls can be heard. Jus really what did he do this time!?

**BOOOOOMMMM!  
**Another windows were broken and shattered into pieces again. The people in the room he was in was silenced. Well, except for his male mist guardian, that smirked and said with victorious tone.

"Kfufufu, My words are always true Vongola" He said, but Tsuna doesn't care that much. He just cared for the scenery that unfold in front of him.

**BOOMMM! **

Another windows were broken. The screams became more loud. And there the other windows's buildings were fulled of many students with curiosity eyes, and shocked.

**BooooOMM!**

There were no broken windows this time. Just screams. Tsuna twitched as he heard the screams. 'One more time...if I hear any explosions again, I will kill you Hibari Kyoya' tsuna thought as he stared at the buildings.

Then as if Hibari or anyone heard his thought the esplosions stopped. There was no more explosions, no more screams, no more shattered broken glasses of the windows, and no more dangerous scenery for his eyes.

"Hah...Yokatta, it seems there will be no more explosions" Tsuna said as he closed his eyes and smiled relieved. And then...

**BOOOOMMMMMMM! **

Another big explosion make him opened his eyes that has orange color instead of brown. His forehead was lid by pure orange fire, and both of his hands were already had a fire.

"I'll really **kill** you **Hibari Kyoya**"

And in a flash Tsuna was flying towards the sky then the buildings. The people in the room just stared blankly and still sinced untill Mukuro's word came out

"You are dead Hirbird" Mukuro said make everyone in the room gulped their saliva.

Tsuna POV

The room was really in the mess. On the floor, there were many scattered broken pieces of the glasses. The tables and the chairs scattered everywhere. The wall had many scratched. You won't tell the difference between this class and the haunted house that you always visited in the theme park.

My eyes then rolled around to the classroom. Many students were already on their knees. Feared, shocked, terrified expression were seen on their each faces. Then my eyes caught the person that standing in front of the door. He is the only one that didn't have any slight of expression, poker face that is. His hair was black and so his eyes. His hands were already holding tonfas in each hand.

"What's this all about? **HIBARI KYOYA**" I asked, make everyone in the class were shocked. _'You are dead to use a tone like that'_ they thought or so I thought. But I didn't care, my main focused were already on Hibari face.

"Hn. I..I just punished them for talking behind my back" he said as I looked at him gulped his own saliva. He knew for him to use a tone like that means he was really pissed.

"And what gives your authorities to punish them kyoya?" I asked and glared at him "You are not some prefects in this school! You are just the new student"

"Everybody give the right to punish someone whose talking bad behind his back."

"What kind of punishment that make the big school building to this extend? Just because someone talking behind your bad?" I asked and stared at him. But he just stand there and didn't answer back. He lowered his head so that he can avoided my eyes.

"Why are you just silence? I'm talking at you right now **HIBARI KYOYA**. **Give some respect**" I said and looked at hibari that stutered. He then lift up his head again and looked at my eyes. But he just still silenced, not talking back at all.

"You know kyoya, I'm angry right didn't want to make me more angry right?"

Hibari shaked his head. Why would he wanted to make the 2nd person of the most scary and sadist person in the world if he was angry? (according to Fuuta's ranking book). Of course the 1st was Reborn. But even the rank 1 himself didn't want to make the person in front of him angry. He thought and some sweat were popped out from his face.

"So?" I asked.

Hibari then rolled his eyes around and bowed his head. "...sorry..omnivore." he whispered, if the room wasn't silenced enough you will never hear him said that. But even if you can't hear him, make him bowing his head like that will surprised you enough, and as you can predicted the student's eyes already bugged out from its place and still can't believe their ears. Then they looked at me that still stand in front of the window.

I sighed I can see myself in the shattered pieces of the broken glasses, as the fire can't be seen in any of both of my forehead and my hands. My eyes were honey brown stared at myself. Then I looked at Hibari that had a worried face. I smiled and nearly laughed if not for the akward silence.

"Apologies accepted" I said, even though he wears his poker face, I knew that he already exhaled his breath and felt relieved. Then I glared at him "But I can't forgive you if there were any destruction on the buildings or its properties...again...OK?"

"Hn"

* * *

Third person pov

_'What...what da hell happened!?'_ the people in the classroom were speechless to see one of the most scary person in the mafia apologized to someone. Let alone the students, even their teacher's...wait a minute..? Where's the teacher?

Furuko looked around to the classroom untill he found his teacher unconcious in the left corner beside the door included five of his classmates too. _'Now that I think about it...The teacher was nowhere to be seen from hibari's introduction. Wait..Isn't that mean he was uncouncious form the start?' _Fuku thought.

_3 minutes before Hibari's destruction._

_"From talking behind my back. I will bite you to death" Hibari said as he already gripped his tonfas, make the teacher's eyes behind him bugged out. _

_'Oh my god...Just what kind of punishment that I did to deserve to send him into my class?'he thought 'he was one of the most fearsome people in mafia...why he became a student in my cl...Wait a student? Yeah right...He was one of my students now, and I'm his teacher. Hahaha yeah...and I hear he is very obedient and stricted to the ... I can be famous now, if I can tame one of the most fearsome people in mafia.' He looked at the student in front of him that still standing in front of the door, then looked at the students's faces that already painted with fear. 'And here it is the great entrance of the most great teacher in the world whaha' He thought. _

_"Hibari Kyoya" he said as he tried to make a frightening expression . "As your teacher I will not tolerate any kind of dangero...BBUAHHHH!" _

_The teacher was already thrown out, leaved the death silenced class and the cool words that he thought he never finished. As for hibari, he just stared at his tonfa that slipped from his hand._

_"...my hands slipped..." he said and picked up his tonfa beside the uncocious teacher._

_Just what kind of slipped is that?! _ The students thought in unison.

* * *

Furuko then sighed, and rolled down his eyes again untill his eyes focused to the brown haired boy in front of the window. He wears the same uniform unless his tie was brown instead of red. It means he was just a freshman. His eyes were orange, and his height was no more than 174 cm. His paled skin in his forehead was lid by pure orange fire and so both of his hands. And if you were looked again, there were a blurred image of some logo or something like that on both of his hands. But you can't see those because the fire was so dazzled.

"Apologies accepted" he said "But I can't forgive you if there were any destruction on the buildings or its properties...again...OK?" he said again make me surprised, just and wondered who he was to even ordered the skyl...sorry...Hibari Kyoya (I don't want to repeat the destruction again)...so easily.

Then I turned my head at Hibari, he just replied with "Hn" like the usual. 'but who's that person again!? How can that first year make one of the fearsome person in the mafia bow to him like that!?' Fuku thought and started many theories.

"**JUST-KIDDING**" The black haired boy snapped at his own thought when he heard that heavy words. Then he looked at the brunette who's the one that glared at Hibari murderiously. "You don't think that I will let out the punishment this time KYOYA?" he asked make everyone shivered. "The papperwork Kyoya...Papperwork!" he shouted, make everyone stuttered. "You know Ojii-san started to send me my papperwork that ALL of YOU has caused! And this destruction will cause many papperwork KYOYA! And not only just that. We are just the transfer students! Don't you think we give a bad first impression?"

Silenced.

'You just give that bad impression yourself!' we shouted in our minds.

Fuuta then looked at the boy who still hold his tonfas. He can't believed his eyes that the boy already had many sweat as he gulped his own saliva. "...I...I.." the boy said with a stuttered voice.

"No more sorry Kyoya" the brunett said as he posed a strange stance. "X-burner.." he smirked as he looked at Hibari that started to panick "..First edition" And Hibari Kyoya froze inside the fire ice.

* * *

Principal's room

"Kfufufu it seems he create a beautiful statue.." Mukuro said as he gulped down his saliva.

"Hahaha...I feel sorry for Hibari-san" Yamamoto said as he can heard cleary his nevousness voice.

Then silenced entered the room. They had their own thooughts but all of the thoughts were the same. 'Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Vongola/Boss is really sca...'

"Tsuna-nii is really scary" the childish voice make everyone snapped. Then in unison all of them looked at the boy who has a curly hair and green eyes on the principal's table. He wears an uniform with(the school) symbol in his left chest. He then narrowed his eyes as he looked at all of us.

"What's wrong everyone?" he asked.

Gokudera bllinked several times, then he finally snapped.

"Why are you here AHO!?"

"Hm?Lambo just followed this ojii-san.. he said he will give me many grape candies if I followed him" he said as he pointed the principal behind him.

'You're just being kidnapped you BAKA!' they thought.

"What's the meaning of this Headmaster-san?" the new voice from the window asked. "oh yeah Gokudera" he said make Gokudera stiffened. "Yes Jyuudaime?" he asked then catch the smartphone that his boss just threw. "Please take care of the statue for two days". Gokudera sweat dropped "Roger that Jyuuda..."

"Please pardon my instrusion" the headmaster cutt off. "But I must say that this school has rules of the students to not leave the school's ground untill the new semester ends." He said the stared at the young brunette that stand in front of the window. "Whoever they are, nor what's family they came from"

The contest of the stares hold still for 2 minutes without anyone take a breath. Then finally tsuna sighed.

"Very well" Tsuna said then looked at gokudera "But you still have to take care of the statue Gokudera. I don't care How you do it though." Tsuna then looked at the principal after he seen gokudera's nodded. "Now then, can you give us the explanation Mr. Horston Kleid?" tsuna asked as he looked the principal just smiled at him.

"For Lambo and this school that is" Tsuna continued as he sat onthe chair in front of him.

"Well then let's start the explanation. But before that..." he raised a letter in his right hand "There's a letter for you Vongola Decimo" he said make tsuna had a bad premonotion "From who?" he asked

"The sun arcobaleno. Reborn."

* * *

The teacher just entered the classroom, with the big smile on her face. Her blonde hair dance to the left and right make every girls can't help to envy her.

"Well everyone, today is a really good day." She said "..except for many explosions just one hour ago..." she continued " today is a really good day right?" she smiled.

But the responded of the classroom just the silenced, an akward silenced. Then after few minutes, someone was raised his hand.

"Yes Nakasao-kun?" she asked with her smiled.

"Your point sensei?" he asked again with his narrowed eyes.

"Today all of you were going to have a new friend!" Isn't it great!?" she asked "It's great isn't it?" she asked again.

This time the responded was quite good. Even though some of them still had a boring faces, but most of them were already started to gossip. But the teacher still didn't do anything except for qestioning them that is good to have a transfer student.

Then the silenced started untill they heard the knocking door.

The one that appeared was a brunette with his honey-brown eyes and paled skin. He was quite tall, and most of all he was very very handsome. Every girls in the classroom were already blushed and make a kyaaaa this and that. Even though the boys usually envied him, this time they just can't had a feeling of envious like that, instead they had already agreed and admired him. What's make them feeled that? Easy. They were just captured of the aura that the boy had.

"Excuse me sensei?" the brunette asked with a matured and husky voice. The girls were started to make a kyyyyaaaaa, kyaaaa again. "ummm, When can I had my introduction?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, you can enter now Sawada-kun" the teacher smiled and whispered 'I almost forgot'

The brunetted just sweatdropped but just silenced and stood beside her " Well, everyone this is the transfer student that I just talked about to you." She said then looked at the brunette that nodded.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You may call me Tsuna if you want, I'm from Namimori high. Even though I'm late of 1 semester, I will try at my very best to follow everything in this school. And that's why I need all of your helps, your guidance, and your advice to do this. So..." he looked arount at the classroom "Please take care of me from now on" He smiled make every girls in the classroom fainted.


	5. Chapter 2 part 3

Silenced filled the room. The brunet narrowed his eyes at the letter that the principal showed him.

"From Reborn?"

The principal smiled "Yeah, From Reborn"

"Is this a must?"

"Well, it's up to you...this letter contains some rules for you to live your high school life to the fullest or so he said" he gigled at the last part.

Tsuna sighed "Well, I don't want to feel my tutor's wrath afterall if by any means I cocidientally break that rules that I don't know" he said as he accepted the letter that the principal gave him.

* * *

"Che, why all of the people you are the one that have the same class as me?!" Gokudera growled as he looked at the carefree boy beside him. The boy just smiled at usual which made him more pissed. "And why can't I've been put together with Jyuudaime?!" he continued as he walked with 'the carefree boy' in the quiet hallway.

"Maa..maa gokudera, we are in the same age afterall, and everyone is scattered too" Yamamoto said as he thought about Chrome that have a different class too.

"Che...I know that you baseball-freak, the one thing that I've always wondered since the beginnning is why the've put me together with you!?" Gokudera asked again as he continued to walk in the hallway. He then stopped when he saw the classroom that have 1-D platroom.

Yamamoto stopped walking too and started laughing. "Isn't that a 'happy' thing? This means we won't think to search for a friend again in the class right?"

Gokudera growled as he heard that statement "Che. Whatever do you mean, you baseball-freak?"

Yamamoto smiled as he heard the question, untill a teacher appeared in front of them, and let the two of them in.

* * *

"Nfufufu..." the indigo haired boy laughing could be heard through the hallway as he saw the class with a plat 3-G. The room was in the corner, it was dark and give a tinggling aura. He stooped walking and started smirking.

"That room suited myself properly" he said as he opened the door followed by many curiosity stares.

* * *

**'SLAM'**

The door was opened with so much force. In front of the door can be seen a man with a great body buid with white haired. He weared a grinned on his face, and raised his two hands suddenly in the air.

"I AM EXTREMELY SASAGAWA RYOHEI! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME TO THE EXTREME!" he said as he looked that everyone closed their ears, still with a grinned face of his.

* * *

The boys in the classroom were blushing madly at the girl in front of their class. The girl really very beautifull, with purple haired, slender body, and her height that was quite tall, she really was a rare beauty. It's not that their class, 1-F, didn't have any beautiful girls, instead most of the girls in their class were quite popular with their beauty through out the school. But this girl can't really compared to them.

Uknown to them, the girl didn't liked the attention and the glares very much. She lowered her head and whispered with a soft voice of her.

"A..ano, I'm Chrome Dokuro. Yo...yoroshiku"

* * *

...

...

Silenced

"Well, so what you mean is that this Mili.M is an academy?" Tsuna sighed and looked at the principal.

"Yeah, even though the kindergarten, elementary, and middle school has a different names in each of them. And that's why the outsiders didn't know this." He said "The kindergartend is named Afi, The elementary is Liam, and the middle school is name "

"A...ano" Chrome said as she looked that everyone already looked at her. "That means Lambo-chan will entered the Liam elementary school? Isn't that means he will be separate from us?"

"Of course not." The principal smiled "Indeed each of them is in separate buildings, but all of the buildings is connected in the underground, and only just the students and the teachers can entered the underground." He stopped talking, and showed us 8 cards "Using an ID card"

Tsuna sighed again "Well,can't be surprised that this school have an underground route, this is mafia school afterall"

"Indeed, but there's more than one you know, and most of them is a secret to ordinary students even the teachers" the principal smiled again mad tsuna's stomach growled.

"And I don't want to ask what do you mean by ordinary student" Tsuna said as he closed his eyes and took his ID card.

* * *

A boy with a curly haired entered the classroom and jumped to his teacher's table.

"WHAHAHA Be grateful that you commoners can become Lambo-sama's servants" he said as he laughed again untill the teacher punched him.

BOOOKKK.

"I know that you are the transfer student, but please introduced yourself properly." The teacher said as he hold his hands made some sounds like Crack.

Lambo just stared blankly and hold his cheek that just punched by. Now some tears already falling down to the floor.

"Mu..must be strong" he whispered as he looked again at the teacher. The teacher stared at him made him snapped and started yelling.

"UWAAHHH! Tsuna-nii!"

* * *

Tsuna's eyes twicthed. But as he doesn't felt any danger, he just walked to his seat after his introduction. He looked at the teacher that already started his lesson, then put his attention to the lesson 'uwoohh, so the mafia study just like any normal people too' he thought as he closed his attention, knew that he already study that lesson a long time ago. Glad to his sadist tutor afterall.

He then opened a letter that the principal gave him.

_To my dame student of mine_

_For you have accepted this letter means that you've already in Mili.M high. And to add this I just want you to live your school life to the fullest... Kidding. I just want to hear the Vongola still hold up to their names. So to do that I want you to follow some things. _

_Drop all of your 'dame acts'. _

_Excell..NO.. RANK 1 at everything._

_Try to associated to everyone._

_Make many allies at possible._

_Well, for this is just some simple rules means you must follow this. NO FAIL. If by any means I hear you break this rules, I'll __torture__ tutor you more. As you must hear this, I have many ears and eyes around you._

Tsuna stared at the letter, 'Rank 1? I just transfered here! And why you still left the torture mark?' he thought the sighed knowing that he can't protest his sadist tutor.

"But drop my dame 'act' huh? Well, it's the first time that Reborn allowed me to drop my 'acts' in the school" he whispered as he burnt the letter with flames on his right hand. He then stared at the blue sky and remembered the dam 'acts' that he must to play for his protection as Vongola Decimo.

* * *

**Well tada-! It's my first time that I can write just one day. ^^... I know that i feel kinda rushed, but this is the last part fo the yoroshiku chapter.**

* * *

**Omake**

_Meanwhile in the cantin._

"Obaa-san can I put this in the refrigator?"The girl with a braided haired pointed her finger at the food in front of her. Ice cream bread with many flavors can be seen with fuits colors.

"Ah yes, and please bring the pudding here after you put them"

"hai" she said as she bring the bread with her cheerful smiles. The cantin is really big, and of course the kitchen too.

Hmm. 'come to think of it, there was some men in black suit and a student with silver haired put something like big ice to the refrigerator' she thought as she remembered the big 'ice'.

"Well, maybe just some rare ingridients from the school again" she said as she opened the refrigerator's door...and froze. It's not because the cold from the refrigerator, but because 'something' in the refrigerator itself. 'Something' that stared with feared at her froze up. 'Something that hold some strange weapons in each of his hands.

"KYYAAAA! OBAA-SAN!" she screamed and ran, as she looked that the old woman already asked what happened.

"The..There...There was a person froze up inside the refrigerator!" she said as she pointed the refrigerator. The old woman looked at what she pointed, and then laughed.

"Haha, it's impossible Marui-chan, it's not a person."she said as she made the girl in front of her replied with 'huh?'. "The principal said to me that it's an ice statue and must be froze up for two days, and that's why he put it in there"

"But it's too real" she said as she looked again at the statue.

"Well, beats me, but if you just wondered like that the lunchtime will come you know" she said as she looked at the clock.

"Ha-hai!" Marui just ran and take some puddings and closed the refrigerator. Leaving the ice statue alone.

/


	6. Chapter 3

****hello everyone! haha really sorry for the late update and a short chapter like this! sorry! it seems that i really lose motivations and imaginations! and thank you for the reviewers, followers and all of the readers that read this story! because all of you...my motivation is up again! well but it's my motivation is not to blame...it seems that my time to write this is also become shorter because my school and club -_-...really sorry for that!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tsuna's Interview**

"A..ano..., What type of clothes did you like?" Tsuna twitched his right eye, but nontheles he still smiled and answered.

"Just usually the boy usually wear you know, but I don't like the clothes that were too fancy" he said as he hesitantly looked that one of them was stareted to write.

"Your favorite color?

"Orange"

"Your favorite merk?

"Glico"

"Isn't that snacks?"

"I love snacks especially pocky"

"Hmm...I see"

"Your hobby?"

Tsuna looked up at the ceiling. Come to think of it, from he was a child he doesn't have even one hobby at all. But as he thought again, he has one thing that he started to love to do.

"Torturing my guardians Nothing special" he smiled

"Hm? Did you say something before that?"

"No. Maybe you hear wrong"

"Ah, maybe. Then do you have any girlfriend?"

"Nope. Single" as soon as he said that, bunch of girls started to jumping there and there.

"Next question! Are you virgin?" the girl who asked this smile michievously. Tsuna wanted to scream...WHAT DA HELL DO YOU ASK FOR!?

"Pardon?" instead he jjust asked formally.

"Your measurement?" This time tsuna just grateful forthe onewho asked this, even though the question is still strange.

"For may clothes is L"

"and the lower body?"

"WHAT?!" he said aloud as he looked at the girls were startled because of it.

Well if you wondered about WHERE is Tsuna now, he wasn't at the FO nor the police office that asked for their invertigation. I repeated he wasn't at the departement store nor the police office. He was still in his school, seat in his classrooom,...surrounded by... so many girls.

Well, yeah, the girls surrounded him after the bell of lunch break was started ringing. Not only the girls from his class but the seniors (because their tie color were different) were surrounded him. With their red colors of face they started asking some questions that Tsuna wondered if they knew about called privacy.

"Ah...um...sorry" he said as he appologies with his appologetic face for startled them. As soon as he said that, the girl surrounded him started to make a noise with their tomato colored face, untill one girl move forward to Tsuna. 'if I'm not remember correctly, she was seated in front of the teacher desk' Tsunaa thought as he startled to see the girl showed her phone on his face.

"Sa...sawada-san, Ca..can I take a photo with you?" the girl with a blue navy colored hair asked to him with her bowing head. He wanted to asked 'for what', but he amazed for her couraged even though her personality was so shy.

"Of course, why not?" he said as he looked at the girl smiled afterward. The other girls were stareted to make a fuse and said like 'what? Not fair' 'Me too' 'Next is me' 'no! Me!' 'Hey! I'm your senior!' . but he ignored the whispered and smiled beside the girl. The girl smiled too but he still can see her nervousness. Notheless after the first sound 'click' from her phone in front of them, they put their each pose and started to smile again. And... 'flash', the girl bowed her head at him, said thanks, and started running to the hallway with her other friends.

"Ah sawada-san, me too!" the other girl started to show her phone. But the girl beside her protested along with the other girls surrounded him.

"What!? Didn't I say that I'm first?"

"hey! As my junior, please show they way!"

'even the seniors use their authority' tsuna thought as he already sweating from the crowd.

"I'm a senior too" the other girl protested. And the debated still continue untill the door opened with a 'bang' sound.

"JYUDAI..TSUNA-SAMA!"

Tsuna looked at the door and started to frown. 'here comes another trouble' as he stared at his proclaimed right-hand-man with his usually silver hair, and a wild but handsome looks that he usually brought along with some troubles.

"YOU!YOU!YOU!YOU! ALL OF YOU!" he shouted as he pointed at some girls that surrounded Tsuna. "Stop bothering Jyudai..." he stopped as he looked that tsuna glared at him "I...I mean tsuna-sama" he said as he remembered the talks at the morning. Yes, due to the rules of this school tsuna decided to hidden his identity as the 10th boss of vongola fagmilia. And the first thing to do is...to change how Gokudera adressed him. And this is the result, even though tsuna asked to just call him tsuna, gokudera still insisted to use some honorifics.

"It's alright Gokudera-san, they are not bothering me...right?" tsuna sked with his angelic smile that immediately made all of the girls blushed.

"If...that is what you say., Jyu...Tsuna-sama" Gokudera said as hide his blushing face.

But after that the interviews still ongoing with many strange questions.


End file.
